Nightmare To Fight
by You'reMySilverBullet
Summary: Valissa Winchester, the youngest sibling of Dean and Sam Winchester supernatural hunters, has been plagued by nightmares of a tall man with no face. Her relationship with Derek is tested along with her friendships. While Scott, Stiles, Allison, Derek and Derek's pack try to figure out what's happening to her, the faceless man comes closer to capturing Valissa in a living nightmare
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with gasp, shooting up making her head feel even dizzier, just barely muting the scream that so badly wanted to rip itself from her throat. A thin veil of sweat coated her body causing her pajamas and hair to cling to her body. She tried desperately to bring her heart rate and breathing back to normal, standing up on unstable legs she walked towards the bathroom, stepping over her blanket that was carelessly thrown onto her floor during her frantic attempt to get away from her pursuer from her nightmare. She welcomed the cool tile of the bathroom floor, reminding her that this was real life and not her hellish dreams. She splashed ice cold water onto her face washing away the sweat and the remains of the nightmare that still lingered in the back of her mind. Looking up into the mirror her face almost scared her as much as her nightmares this past week, causing her to have sleepless nights, which her body was now showing. Her face was pale, her verdant green eyes lacked their usual shine and were surrounded by dark circles, her long chestnut hair that was usually loosely curled hung limp and was missing its shine. Sighing she turned off the faucet and started towards her room but was soon stopped by a big roadblock, which was actually her two older brother's, Sam and Dean Winchester.

Lifting her heavy head, she gave them an almost pathetic look, she just wanted to get back to her bed, even though she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep, but her brother's stubborn personalities wouldn't allow her to pass without an explanation as to why for the tenth night in a row she was up in the middle of the night. Groaning, she rubbed her temples where the growing headache was forming, she was getting more of these much more frequently due to her lack of sleep, seeing that Sam let out a huff of air and made his way to the kitchen, where sounds of cabinets opening and closing, the sink filling a glass and then turning off, and a bottle of pills being emptied into a hand and placed back onto counter emerged. During that time Dean ushered Valissa into the living room and had her sit on the leather couch, Sam came into the room and handed Valissa the glass of water and four Advil which she happily let into her system.

Letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in, she looked her brothers awaiting the interrogation she knew was going to come. Her brothers exchanged a look that she was beginning to know all to well, facing her again, Sam's forehead creased with concern as he spoke, his smooth voice calming her troubled mind,  
"Lissa, this has been going on for over a week, what is wrong?"  
Tearing he eyes away from his worried stare she looked to the ground. She knew lying would be useless but she doesn't want to burden her brothers with her issues. Dean put his hand under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his eyes that were the same color as her own, his rough deep voice music to her ears,  
"Liss, talk to us."  
"Its just nightmares, the same one every night."  
Sam spoke again,  
"What happens?"  
"I'm just walking through a forest, I've seen it before though and not just in my nightmares its like I've been there before. But then the hair's on the back of my neck start to stand and I get a sudden chill, you know the feeling that someone or something is following you? It just hits me like a ton of bricks, I go for my gun or knife but they aren't there so I run, evading roots that could cause me to trip, but its like the thing that's following me is just always behind me, I just can't run fast enough. But then it goes away and I slow down, trying to catch my breath and assessing my surroundings. When I stop I'm in a clearing a circle of trees are surrounding me, it looks like I'm alone but I feel something…evil there with me. Then I see it, amidst the sea of trees a-a tall man, in a black suit and black tie, is just standing there, watching me…with no eyes. Then these things…like…like tentacles shoot out from him and come towards me and I turn and run away but they wrapped around my body, stopping airflow to my lungs. They pulled me back to his long torso, which then starts to engulf me. Then I wake up."

Her eye's had glossed over and became distant and her hand's began to shake, as she relived her nightmare while she was awake. Sam grabbed her small ice cold hands in his large warm ones, that were calloused from years of working with guns and weapons, but felt like silk to her, pulling her back to reality. Dean rested a hand on her knee and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He looked to the clock on the wall and noted the time,  
"Liss, its 3:36 in the morning and you have school, try to get some sleep please."  
"Easier said then done unfortunately, but it doesn't matter I'll be up in an hour and a half in order to get ready, that amount of sleep won't do me much good."  
"Your body needs rest Liss."  
She snapped,  
"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I'm dying for just _one _full night of sleep?! Because trust me, I am! I don't want to look like something we're supposed to hunt. I feel horrible, weak, and gross and I _hate_ it. I know my body need rest Dean but it seems that I won't be getting any so just shut your damn mouth!"

Then she stormed off to her room, leaving her brothers to stare at her retreating figure in surprise. Dean stood up and walked to the hall, waiting for Valissa's bedroom door to slam which it did. He turned to face Sam,  
"We need to help her Sam, she isn't herself. This-whatever it is-its scaring her and she doesn't know how to handle that."  
"Dean, she is the strongest person I know, she'll make it out of this. She has to."  
"I'm scared for her Sammy."  
"Me too Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I promise to make updates much more frequent!

**Chapter 2**

Her blaring alarm clock could be heard throughout the house, breaking her out of the trance the blazing water that was shooting from the showerhead had put her under. Sighing she reached to turn it off, but she heard the loud stomps of her brother Dean's feet heading to her room to stop the annoying sound for her; she smiled slightly at her brother's thoughtfulness, but it was quickly erased when a flood of guilt washed over her as she remembered her earlier words to him. There was a soft knock at the door snapping her back from her reverie,  
"Yeah?"  
Her brother's gruff voice was muffled by the door,  
"So you are alive, we got a little worried."  
"Funny, now what do you want, Dean?"  
"Speed it up in there, we don't want you to be late to school…also, put something in your stomach okay?"  
"'Kay."

Speeding through the rest of her shower, she walked back into her room and took it all in. The sheets were half on, the blanket was picked up off the ground and thrown, without a thought, onto the end of her bed, and the pillows still had damp marks from her sweat and the few tears she let pass when she got back to her room. She tightened the towel that she wrapped around herself and went to go make her bed, a task she knew would be in vain once she laid down to go to sleep later that night. When that was completed, she turned to her closet and walked in, grabbing at the first things her fingers brushed against, which happened to be her favorite red zip up sweatshirt and her dark wash jeans. Walking back into her room she grabbed a white tank top and her underwear and got dressed, then threw her hair into a messy bun. Looking into the mirror she knew she at least needed to wear cover-up or else she would scare the entire school, so she did, taking extra care to cover the dark circles that seemed to have taken up permanent residence under her eyes.

A honk from outside signaled that her ride was here, running into the kitchen and grabbing an apple and water bottle. She breezed past her brothers giving them both a kiss on the cheek saying quick goodbye, picked up her bag, and vanished through the front door and to Stiles' car. Valissa saw the goofy smiles' of her two best friends and couldn't help but smile back at them. Scott opened the passenger door and moved to take up the spot in the middle of his two favorite people, she just rolled her eyes at him as he patted the seat next to him,  
"Your chariot awaits madam!"  
"Why thank you kind sir!"  
He chuckled and Stiles smiled widely at the two of them,  
"Mornin' Liss."  
"Good morning Stiles."

After situating herself in his Jeep he took off toward school. She tried to get involved in the conversation her friends were having next to her but she just couldn't keep focus on it as she lost herself in the scenery whizzing by outside the car. The trees reminded her of the ones from her nightmare and her muscled tensed at that unnerving revelation, though she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blurred trees outside the window. A tap on her knee caused her to jump and snap her head in the direction of the tapper, Scott. His eyes widened at her response the unspoken question of 'what the hell' passed through the air, she gave an breathy laugh,  
"Sorry, I got distracted."  
Hearing the words she knew were true but she just couldn't believe them, she was never distracted and the quick glance that happened between Scott and Stiles confirmed to her that they knew that too. Locking eyes with her again Scott asks her for her opinion with a quizzical look that crosses her face he knows that she has no idea what the topic of conversation was in the seats beside her. He gave her a smile as his chocolate eyes filled with mirth,

"On Saturday, do you want to go with us to track down the Kamina?"  
"Sure, sounds fun…what time?"  
Scott scratched his head thoughtfully,  
"How about we pick you p at…uhhh…7? Yeah, 7, the thing doesn't come out until nighttime anyway."  
"How about you guys come by for dinner and we leave after that, my brothers' have taken an indescribably annoying liking to Stiles."  
Stiles' head whipped around to look at Valissa in her eyes, his dark brown ones filled with pride as a large smile spread across his fair face,  
"They have?! Woah!"  
She smiled lightly at his apparent happiness and shrugged her shoulders,  
"You remind them of a close family friend, except filled with energy that could rival the Energizer Bunny on crack."  
Stiles made a face at her before turning to focus back on the road ahead while Scott just laughed to himself and Lissa went back to trying to forget about her nightmares, she failed miserably.

Soon enough they pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, filled with expensive and newer cars with neutral colors painting them, Stiles' powder blue Jeep stood out like a sore thumb, much like the owner. As they walked to the entrance Valissa took a moment to look at her friends, Stiles' the boy with a constant bounce in his step and a smile on his cherry shaded bow shaped lips; that never stop the sarcastic comments or first thoughts that run through his mind a mile a minuet. His eyes caught the sunlight turning them into a molten golden color and the brown fuzz that adorns the top of his head is what he calls his hair. The lanky figure this is usually covered by loose shirts and long sleeves hides the fact that he could hold his own in a fight…against someone in his weight class and species. Although standing next to Scott's more muscular form won't help his case.

She shifted her gaze to her other friend, Scott. His usual mop of dark brown curls had been cut into a short quiff that makes him look more mature, although his adorable puppy-like brown eyes and odd angled jaw still made him boyish. His thin lips, always with a soft smile unless turned into a deep frown caused by worry and fear that he can't protect the people he cares about. Kind words seep from his mouth and wrap the listener in a blanket of comfort, although his mouth will not stop a threat when it is needed. The slightly larger form of her other friend is packed with muscle and strength that only increased when he was bitten by an Alpha werewolf turning him in one of the many werewolves currently running about in this small town.

Lost in her own thoughts again she didn't notice the distance between her and the boys she considers bothers nor the smile that had made its way on her lips. Only when they called her name did she come back to earth, looking towards them Scott smiled at her while Stiles called to her,  
"Not re-thinking the whole 'graduating from high school' thing are you?"  
Causing a light chuckle from her, she closed the distance between herself and the boys and threw her arms around their shoulders,  
"Dropping out would mean leaving you two to your own devices, not something this school, or your grades, could handle."  
Laughter erupted from either side of her as they made their way into the building, and just for a second, things seemed to be back to the way it used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Still smiling she led her friends into their science class and then reluctantly separated to her seat in the back of the class next to the windows. Sighing, she slumped into her seat and pulled out her books, until she felt 2 familiar presences near her, smiling she looked up,  
"Hello Isaac, hello Erica."  
Isaac smiled and nodded towards her before taking his seat facing forward while Erica sat facing Valissa.  
"Hey Lissa, you look like shit."  
"No need to sugar coat it, jeez."  
"Not really my style."  
Valissa saw Isaac chuckling out of the corner or her eye, she was about to respond when Mr. Harris walked in causing Stiles to run to his seat next to Lissa. He would have made it too, if he didn't trip over a chair leg and fall to the ground. Laughing she looked down at her best friend and shook her head, then glancing at Mr. Harris, who didn't even turn from board to say,  
"I do hope running isn't in your future because you won't last long. Get to your seat Mr. Stilinski before I give you detention."  
Grumbling Stiles brushed off his pants and took his seat with a sour look on his face. Valissa patted her friend on the back before she returned her attention to the front of the room.

Everything was fine, normal even, until there was about 15 minuets left of class, that was when Lissa felt as if she was being watched. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her muscled tensed. Normally she would just ignore this, but it was different this time and all too familiar. She barely even noticed that her heartrate had skyrocketed causing the 3 werewolves in the room to look at her, she was too busy scanning the trees outside of the window, looking for the tall business man without a face that has been plaguing her subconscious for the past 10 days. She found him, standing just inside the treeline, and her heart stopped, her grip on the table in front of her tightened to the point where her knuckles were white. That's when Stiles noticed, his eyes dragging up her body from her white knuckles to her tense back to the way too pale face of his best friend. He followed her gaze out the window but he saw nothing. Looking to Scott who had worry written all over his face, he started to wonder what his human ears weren't picking up. Carefully Stiles placed his hand over Valissa's ice cold one, she jumped at the contact, whipping her head around to face Stiles, he noticed fear and only fear in her pale green eyes and that scared him to the bone.  
"Breathe Liss! You need to breathe!"  
She took a shaky breath and nodded her head stiffly, plastering on a fake smile to try and calm her worried friend down,  
"I'm good now Stiles, thanks."  
Isaac turned his head slightly,  
"Even you don't believe that lie Lissa."  
Her teeth clenched together and she gritted out,  
"Shut it Lahey."

Stiles gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a small smile, but inside he was freaking out. He noticed her hands loosen on the desk and her body turn forward, but her eyes were glazed over and kept flickering between the board up front and the trees outside. Seeing his friend, the one who isn't afraid of anything aside from needles, on edge like this because of what? He has no idea, but he is going to find out and soon. When the bell rang Valissa jumped at the sound causing Stiles to reach over and grab her arm to keep her from falling off the stool. Once she was steadied, she grabbed her books and bag and ran out of the classroom, not stopping to say anything or even look at her friends. Scott came over to where Stiles, Isaac and Erica were still seated looking at the door where Valissa disappeared out of,  
"Does anyone know why Lissa is acting like that?"  
All three of them shook their heads, but Stiles furrowed his looking to his werewolf best friend,  
"But we are going to find out…aren't we."  
"Of course!"  
Isaac and Erica looked to each other before Isaac spoke out,  
"Count us in…and Boyd as well."  
"I'm not sure-"  
"You know as well as we do that Derek is going to make us find out and kill whatever is doing this to her once he sees _what_ its doing to her. So we are either all working together or we're working in two separate groups."  
Scott and Stiles shared a nervous glance, Erica noticed and leaned forward on the desk that Valissa and Stiles had previously occupied,  
"You know we're right Scott, you see how he is with her, she sniffles and he's there with a tissue and a death threat aimed at whoever got her sick. Once he gets a glimpse of her, his order to us is going to be to protect her and find out who is doing this. It will be easier in the long run if you and Stiles just work with us. Besides, we are going to need each others help in the end."  
Sighing Scott nodded and Stiles was shocked,  
"I-what-we-they-! Scott! You can't be serious!"  
"She's right, they both are. Anyway, we're gonna need all the help we can get, you see the stuff she and her brothers' deal with, there is no way we can handle this without other people."  
"I don't like this."  
"I'm not to sure anyone would disagree with that statement, but it's for Lissa. She needs our help and she isn't going to ask us, you know that."  
Stiles was still hesitant so Scott went for the guilt trip,  
"Think of all the times Lissa has put her life on the line for us, most of the time without us asking, we owe her. And don't you think Lissa would do the same for us?"  
Stiles was silent,  
"That wasn't a rhetorical question Stiles."  
He rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance but because he knows his friend is right,  
"Yes she would do it for us, in a heartbeat she would."  
"So then why are you hesitating on helping her?"  
"I'm not, we'll help her, all of us."  
Isaac and Erica smirked before she spoke,  
"We'll tell Boyd about what's going on, and we all will tell Derek tonight. By 'all' I mean the five of us because there is no way in hell I'm going to be the one to tell him that Lissa is in danger."  
Scott sighed again and nodded,  
"What time?"  
"Six should be fine."  
"Then we'll see you then."  
And with their plans set they left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs, not know what they had just gotten themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day blurred together in an uneventful, nerve-wracking haze for Valissa as she carefully avoided any and all questions that related back to the only event that happened that day…lunch. After she sat down Stiles instantly appeared, goofy smile plastered on his face, although she knew that it was more for her benefit to seem normal but she knew it was faked. She smiled back at him though it didn't reach her eyes, something Stiles and now Scott, who had walked up behind his best friend, noticed. Sharing a quick look, the boys sat down opposite of Valissa and launched into a conversation about their lacrosse game on Friday while still stealing glances at their friend who was only picking at her lunch, breaking it onto small pieces and then putting it back down on her tray, which has now become the usual way she "ate". At that point, Allison sauntered up and sat on Valissa's right, she took in her surroundings and noticed that Valissa wasn't acting like herself. False, she was acting like she has been these past few days, distant and slightly jumpy, this was becoming who Valissa was, which worried the fellow hunter. The clearing of a throat caused four pairs of eyes to snap in its direction, only Jackson would want all eyes on him as he merely sat down, precariously at the head of the table, his usual seat. Lydia took a seat to his left next to Scott, she had been getting along a lot better since she was now clued in on what was going on around her, she took it surprising well and often helped Valissa and her brothers' with the Latin that they needed to translate if they couldn't reach Bobby. Next came Erica followed closely by Isaac and Boyd flanking her, she took the seat on Valissa's other side, knowing full well that Allison still didn't like her one bit, Isaac took the seat between Erica and Jackson while Boyd took the only remaining seat, the other head of the table.

Their group was strange to say the least, when they first started sitting together, it was safe to say that they got stares, from everyone, even faculty members, but they ignored them, knowing full well that it was better to stick together and relay on each other then to trust an outsider, that has proven almost fatal to themselves. Conversation was flowing between everyone, mainly on the topic of the upcoming game, and was soon interrupted by Boyd, who often only participated in conversation when it was directed at him. He directed his question to Jackson,  
"Have you decided yet?"  
This caused a silence to fall over the table and all eyes to fall onto Jackson, who for once didn't seem to thrive off the attention. He looked to Lydia, who gave him a reassuring smile and a small squeeze to the hand she was holding. He turned his seafoam green eyes onto Boyd, his confidence back along with his usual smirk,  
"Yes."  
Unfazed by him, Boyd answered in an almost bored tone,  
"And…?"  
"I'll join his damn pack, sometimes self preservation trumps pride."  
While Scott, Stiles, and Allison looked surprised, the rest were expecting that answer. Lydia for the obvious reason that she helped him choose, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica because they knew that Derek could be convincing, and Valissa because she noticed a change in him when Derek and Peter saved him from the curse of the Kamina. That thought brought Valissa to bring up the next topic,  
"Any idea who the Kamina is this time?"  
Everyone looked to Allison,  
"Gerard hasn't shown his face since the night Scott forced Derek to bite him, although I hardly think he survived to the end of the week. We're still keeping our eyes and ears out for any sign that he is still alive and kicking."  
After Gerard's master plan failed, Allison found out the truth about everything, the lies he planted in her head to kill Derek and blaming the death of her mother on Derek's shoulder's alone. Granted she still had hard feelings toward Valissa's boyfriend, she understood why he did what he did. Valissa then flickered her eyes to Jackson,  
"Is there anything you can do?"  
His eyes now met hers, a sigh escaped his lips,  
"I don't know what you expect of me. I may have been the last one as a Kamina but its not like I have a special radar that will tell me where it is. It just doesn't work like that, I'm a werewolf now. End of story."  
She was quick to defend herself, sitting up straighter and slightly narrowing her eyes,  
"It wasn't meant as an insult or an assumption Jackson. I want this thing gone, from what I remember the last time one of these monsters was on the loose, it caused many people to die. Granted they may not have been saints but they were human and didn't deserve to die. It's a product of revenge and works under a master's order meaning it questions nothing and kills without a second thought. You should know best, as you said, you were the last Kamina here."

It was dead silent, Valissa was never this cruel to them, she was only like this when she was against an enemy. She regretted the tone of her voice but not the words she said. She gave Jackson more points though, he didn't flinch at her words or at her stare that could have caused the dead to turn from it in their graves. No one spoke, simply because this was a side of her that they never experienced first hand, they looked between Jackson and Valissa praying that he was smart enough not to say a snarky comment back. He eased back into his chair, a condescending smile spreading across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest,  
"Well it took long enough."  
She didn't respond, he took her silence as encouragement to continue,  
"You may have befriended us werewolves, hell you may have started dating the Alpha but you're still a hunter to the bone. You may not be like your brother Dean, but you still only view us as a true hunter would,"  
He leaned forward enough so his breath fanned across her face,  
"A monster."

Everyone inwardly groaned at Jackson knowing their prayers fell on silent ears and cringed at Valissa knowing what she was capable of when she was provoked like this. Her reaction surprised everyone, even Jackson, she backed down.  
"It wasn't my intent to anger you or make you think that I only see you as a monster. Under no circumstance do I see any of you, Lydia, Allison and Stiles included, as monsters. None of you have killed a human being, even under the pull of a full moon. I don't blame you for the deaths that happened while you were the Kamina, you weren't in control of your own mind, even in human form. I know what its like to not have control of your body, to not have a mind of your own and its scary and a feeling I wish upon no one, not even my worst enemy. I really am sorry for the way I delivered my words, but not for my words…my last sentence though, I will be sorry for."  
He looked for a tell, listened to her heartbeat to see if she was lying or being in any way insincere, but there was none. His eyes softened and offered her a slight smile as he went back to his chair,  
"You're forgiven."  
Smirking she responded,  
"I wasn't asking for you forgiveness Whittemore."  
Exchanging his small smile for a playful smirk of his own he shot back,  
"I just didn't want you to lose sleep over the constant thought that I never forgave you."  
Rolling her eyes she sighed,  
"Trust me, that isn't what I lose sleep over."

Everyone caught what she said, knowing she wasn't joking anymore, but before they could question her she broke into a fit of coughs. It went on for so long that her eyes had teared up, her hand gripped the table to tight that it shook with each of her coughs, and Allison lightly patted her back. But nothing prepared her for what happened next, or rather what she saw next. She stood up so quickly that her chair was sent clambering to the floor but she ignored it as she practically flew out of the cafeteria and to the nearest girls bathroom to collect herself and clean her mouth and hands. Boyd was the first to speak although none of their eyes looked to him,  
"You all smelt that right?"  
The other werewolves stiffly nodded, but the humans had no idea, Lydia spoke for them,  
"Smelled what?"  
Jackson answered but looked solely into Lydia's widened eyes,  
"Blood."  
And that cast a thick silence over the whole table and a chill to creep up all of their spines.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking through her front door, Valissa let a small smile spread onto her face. The house she and her brothers' live in isn't big, just one level for living, an attic which Dean turning into their hunting office, and a basement they turned into their personal storage for their hunting equipment complete with several Devil's Traps and sigils to keep both Angels and Demons out. They each had their own rooms, which made Dean look like a little kid on Christmas when he saw a puppy under the tree, a decent sized kitchen, two bathrooms one for Valissa and one for the boys, and a living room big enough to fit the three Winchesters, Derek's pack, the Argents, and Castiel all comfortably. The walls were basically bare, aside from the few pictures of the three of them and their parents that hung from them. The hardwood flooring made it easier to clean up the blood that trailed in behind them after a successful hunt. The house was old and abandoned, far enough into the woods where no one would go looking to see if someone lives there or not, so paying bills wasn't a problem. Finding running water and electricity was a different story, but with a little angel magic it was done.

They all loved their home together, treated it with care a respect, but to Valissa it was missing something and she knew it would never be found…a mom. Her mom to be exact. She doesn't regret meeting her brothers who show her love and care, but they can't give her a mother's love and care. She can't talk to her brothers about guys, or Derek and their relationship, they don't understand it. She can't go to them complaining that her brothers are treating her like a guy, or that Scott and Stiles exclude her from things in order to "protect her". Her brothers try but it is all in vain, they can't give her the motherly advice she is seeking, but they try, and she loves them all the more because of it. She got twelve good years with her mother before she was brutally taken away from Valissa, and she will never be able to forgive herself for not being able to save her mother. Although her brothers try and tell her that is wasn't her fault, but they know as well as she does that it's a hypocritical statement. Sighing, she threw those thoughts of her mother behind the wall she built up, and pulled out her homework. Calling a hello to her brothers she went to her room and did her homework.

An hour later the Algebra sheet she was just about to finish was snatched out from under her pencil. Knowing that it was either Scott or Stiles she didn't make a fuss. Stiles spoke up,  
"You do realize that this isn't even a symbol in any kind of math subject…right?"  
Confused she stood up from her chair and looked at the paper Stiles was shoving into her face. Taking it out of his fumbling hands she looked over her answers, it wasn't until she got to the last one did she realize what he was talking about, furrowing her brows she looked closer,  
"The hell does that mean?"  
She looked to Stiles hoping the supernatural know-it-all knew what it meant, but the look on his face made her hope fade. Scott walked in then, having heard their conversation with his werewolf ears,  
"Lemme see."  
He snatched the paper from Valissa's hand and examined the symbol for himself, but he didn't have any idea what it meant either. Turning her back on her friends, she went looking through her other homework seeing if she made the symbol, a circle with an X through it, anywhere else, but she came up empty handed. While her back was turned Stiles took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of it, figuring he would show it to Derek and see if he knew, and by "he would show it" he meant Scott would show it. Without turning she took back her homework and began to erase the odd symbol, it was causing her too much stress the she already had too much of. Her face contorted into one of discomfort as she looked at the symbol again, Scott saw and put a gentle hand on her back,  
"What's going on?"  
An exasperated huff left her lips before she could stop it,  
"I just don't even remember making the damn thing, my mind kept thinking of ways with solve the equation but my hand was making this…thing!"  
"I wasn't talking about the symbol Liss."  
She stiffened, and the two boys noticed, their attention fully focused on their troubled best friend,  
"What do you mean Scott?"  
"You've been acting weird this past week…jumpy, unfocused, sluggish…we're worried."  
"I just haven't been sleeping well, I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me Lissa, not when you know I can hear your heartbeat, it sped up when you said 'I'm fine'."

"I'm just tired, I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in two weeks, and it's hitting me hard."  
Stiles looked to Scott, silently asking if she was lying but Scott shook his head, a frown appeared on his face with Stiles' next question,  
"What happened during chem today Liss?"  
"I thought I saw a-a monster outside, but it was just my imagination."  
"And at lunch? The wolves said they smelt blood, but you weren't cut or anything."  
"I…I coughed it up."  
Her voice was barely above a whisper now, Stiles had to strain his ears to hear her,  
"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Your stomach? Head? Throat? Anything?"  
She snapped again, standing up from her chair quickly, surprising the two males who quickly stepped back,  
"No Stiles, I'm _not_ okay! I'm tired, dead on my feet. I feel like the fucking living dead! And I'm starting to look the part! Trust me, I know! Not only that, but I have to worry about a fucking Kamina…again! With demons constantly tying to find and kill us, I have enough to lose sleep over, but no I'm still able to sleep well at night, until those fucking nightmares started to happen! And now on top of that all, I'm hallucinating, coughing up blood, getting major headaches, forgetting hours of time and now I'm drawing strange symbols! I'm losing it, and I have no idea how to stop it from happening!"  
She was breathing heavily by the end of her rant, heart beating erratically and so loudly she was almost waiting for Derek and the rest of the pack to come bursting into her room looking for what to kill, and tears were threatening to fall from her eye but she was doing everything she could to stop that.

Stiles and Scott were stunned to silence, either from the fact that Valissa has kept this from them for so long or the fact that she just screamed at them for the first time, or it was from both. Stiles stepped forward oh so cautiously, weary that she would break in front of them. She watched him with wide eyes afraid of what he would do. He touched her shoulder gently, concern flooding to his eyes, in a voice that was as soft as silk,  
"Hey, we're going to figure this out. You aren't alone in this Valissa, we will always have your back and nothing is going to change that. You can't get rid of us that easily, we're here to stay."  
She let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob, and then fell into Stiles' chest, clutching onto him for dear life and she cried into his shirt. She began to fall to the floor but Stiles was quick to grab hold of her and he went with her, Scott not far behind as he took a seat beside his friends. The both pulled her into the middle of them, Stiles rubbing her back comfortingly while Scott whispered soothing words into her ear. Her brothers' were standing at her door, watching as the teen wolf and the boy that never stood still took their place in comforting their little sister. They didn't hold resentment towards the boys, just happy that she had more people she could go to. Stiles looked up at the two older, intimidating men, sure he dealt with Derek, but Valissa's brothers had an Angel on their side, these guys were scary, but never once seemed to want to hurt any of his friends. They were huge softies when it came to Valissa, he's seen it enough times to know that his assumption was true, but even he couldn't deny Valissa when she used her puppy-dog face. It was far better then Scott's…hell even Derek grumbled out a yes when she used it on him, but that may be because he loves her and only wants to see the smile that spreads across her face when he give in, but Stiles wasn't too sure that the Sourwolf could understand the emotion on love. He made eye contact with Dean, who gave him a small nod and a wink as he and Sam walked back to whatever they were doing before Valissa's screaming interrupted them.

Three hours, thousands of soothing words, hundreds of corny jokes, and one drenched shirt later, the boys were laying Valissa on her bed. Scott tugged a hand through his hair,  
"We need to figure this out and stop it, it-it's killing her Stiles."  
Stiles looked down to the slumbering hunter,  
"I know. I've never seen her cry before, not even when Allison shot and arrow into her knee that one time. She fucking laughed it off as if it was a paper cut."  
Scott nodded and quickly looked at his phone noting the time,  
"Crap, we're late. C'mon we gotta go tell everyone about this…and I mean _everyone_."  
"I'll go get the car ready, you call Allison and Lydia."  
Stiles was out the door and Scott was already calling up Allison before his friend even finished his sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson was tapping his fingers impatiently against the hardwood table of Derek's house, and it was grating on Isaac's last nerves, so he solved the problem by smashing his fist on top of Jackson's hand. A satisfied smirk made its way across his face as he heard the undeniable sound of bones crunching and snapping. Jackson sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth before it turned into a growl as he felt his hand heal the broken bones, his eyes snapped to Isaac's as his unharmed hand quickly reached out and fisted his shirt and harshly drew Isaac's face to his.  
"If you had a damn problem with me, use your words."  
Unfazed by his actions, Isaac shrugged his shoulders'  
"I've always lived by the motto, 'actions speak louder then words'."

Jackson growled again, this time his other hand, now completely healed, turning into a fist about to connect it to the side of Isaac's face in order to wipe that infuriating smirk from his face, but it was stopped by Derek. Boyd who had stayed silent and entertained by the spectacle before him, finally spoke up,  
"And it was just about to get good."  
He chuckled lightly as he looked up to his Alpha, who merely raised an eyebrow at him and pulled apart the two young Betas,  
"Enough, you two."  
Just as Jackson was about to respond, with no doubt a snarky comment, they heard a car pull up outside. From her place against the wall Erica sighed,  
"Finally."  
But when she opened the door, she wasn't looking in the faces of the two late boys,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Lydia spoke, flipping her strawberry hair over her shoulder and brushing past the werewolf to sit on Jackson's lap,  
"Scott called us and told us - practically _ordered_ us - to come here."  
Erica widened the door in order to inform Allison that she wasn't holding any grudges to the hunter, this was bigger then both of them. As Allison walked by they exchanged small smiles as she took a seat next to the happy couple. Just then Scott burst through the door that was on its way to closing, followed by an out of breath, stumbling Stiles. Scott was quick to stop any comments about their lateness,  
"Sorry! We were with Lissa, she needed us!"  
He pointed to Stiles still wet shirt. Erica leaned forward to examine it, but Jackson spoke,  
"That out of shape Stilinski? No wonder coach benches you so often."  
Erica snapped at him,  
"It's not sweat you asshole. If you used your nose you would have known that."  
Derek finally spoke, his voice rough,  
"Why does it smell like tears and Lissa?"  
He was walking forward, awaiting an answer along with the rest of the room. Stiles spoke still out of breath and with sadness in his voice,  
"Because she was crying. Sh-she broke down a few hours ago and was crying for a really long time. I've never seen anyone so…desperate."  
"This…'meeting' is about her isn't it."  
Scott nodded.

Then they heard the sound of another car pull up and two squeaky doors slamming shut. Scott turned to open the door and the two Winchester brothers' walked through, confidence and concern rolling off them in waves. Derek looked at the two then to Scott raising an eyebrow, but a rough voice answered him,  
"She is our sister and she's dying in front of us. We're helping her, she ain't gonna ask us for it, hell she just told us about it last night and it's been happening for about two weeks. We're gonna gank this son of a bitch with or without your help."  
Derek wasn't going to deny them, Dean was right, he was only asking Scott why he didn't know non-werewolves, specifically hunters, were coming to this meeting.  
"I wasn't going to protest, I want this thing and that damn Kamina gone. What I want to know is…what the hell is going on with her?"  
Sam rubbed his big hand over his face as he let out a harsh sigh he walked to take a seat as he answered,  
"She's been having nightmares for the past two weeks, same thing too. A tall, faceless, businessman with tentacles. She doesn't get any sleep after she wakes up, she has actually stayed up through out the night in order to not have this nightmare. She isn't herself lately, spacing out, jumpy, snapping at people…I would have guessed she was possessed if it wasn't for the fact we knew she still had her tattoo intact."  
Stiles jumped in then, excited to be able to share information not even her brothers' knew about,  
"She's also seeing things now, I'm guessing the dude from her nightmares seeing as how she reacted. And during lunch today she started coughing but towards the end she started coughing up blood. They,"  
He pointed to the supernatural teens amongst the group,  
"Smelled the blood, but she told me and Scott when we were at her house after practice."  
Stiles plopped himself down in the chair next to Isaac with a satisfied smile on his face, but it was quickly wiped off when Isaac landed a smack to the back of his head, when he was about to yell at him Isaac gave him a glare,  
"Nice one, idiot."  
Derek's voice cut off any retort Stiles was about to produce,  
"She coughed up blood at _lunch_ and I'm just hearing about this _now_?!"  
His voice was calm, but there was an edge to it, where everyone in the room knew if they said the wrong thing someone was going to be beheaded. Sam and Dean looked to werewolf skeptically prepared to put him down if they had to. Sure he cared for Valissa, but they still didn't like the fact the she was dating a werewolf and an Alpha no less. Dean put a hand on Derek's shoulder causing the untrustworthy-of-hunters werewolf to stiffen and turn his head to glare at him,  
"We just found out about everything that drugged up Energizer Bunny said, you don't see Sammy and I about to rip someone here a new one. A clear head will help us figure out what it is, how to kill it, and a way to kill it. We want this thing gone too, it's our sister we're talking about. We'll figure it out and stop it."  
Then Dean stepped past Derek taking his hand off his shoulder and leaning on the table,  
"Now, if any of you are holding back any more information at all…_now_ would be the time to speak up."

Everyone exchanged looks with each other, when no one spoke up Dean sighed. Stiles was leaning back in his chair having it balancing on the back legs when he remembered the picture he took. Suddenly he was a blur of his own tangling limbs as he tried to get his phone from his pocket while simultaneously trying to put his chair in its correct position, but it went wrong quickly. His chair fell backwards, him with it, Isaac was too busy trying to defend himself from Stiles' flailing ligaments that he couldn't reach out and save him before he went crashing to the floor. After a moment of silence, Stiles shot his hand up, phone clutched tightly to display the picture to everyone, groaning out an explanation,  
"This. She drew this on her algebra homework."  
Everyone crowded around his phone in order to get a good look, aside from Scott who looked at everyone's faces to see if a sign of recognition would flash across one of their faces, he came up empty handed. Sam spoke,  
"We'll talk to Bobby about this…Garth too, see if they know what it means and look through Dad's journal. Allison get your hands on the bestiary and see if there is anything in there. Derek, you and Peter look through his stuff and see if anything comes up. Stiles I want you to do your thing and research this, find out whatever you can, we've come to learn that nothing out there is just myth. We'll see if Cas can help, but we're not too certain if he'll come, he and Dean got into an argument-"  
"Dude, he was talking about the pizza man again!"  
"I don't care! Hopefully Gabriel will want to help as well; he and Lissa are uncomfortably close to each other. We can't do anything about this if we don't know what it is, _that_ right now is our main priority."  
Peter emerged from the shadows, now Stiles understands how Derek is so good at that.  
"No need to go research."  
At that Stiles sighed mournfully, he was more useful with that part of the whole plan. Allison looked at him suspiciously,  
"Why?"  
"Because I know what it is."  
They all waited for him to continue, but when he didn't Dean got impatient,  
"And…? What the hell is it?"  
"Slender Man."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I wanna say a quick thank you to the people who have commented, it really helps so thank you! I makes me so happy that you guys really like my story, so again thank you! Keep reviewing/commenting and reading! There is another note on the bottom.

"I'm sorry, did you say Slender Man?"  
Peter only nodded in response to Dean's question but Dean just couldn't wrap his head around that,

"You expect us to believe that load of crap?"  
"I expect you to want to save your sister, my nephew's… girlfriend, and these young teenagers beloved friend. If this 'load of crap' isn't believable, that isn't my fault and I shouldn't have to convince you. Your brother said it himself, you've come to learn that nothing is just myth."  
Dean gave Sam a pointed look and Sam gave Dean a guilty one, Peter continued,  
"If you really don't believe me, go ask one of your Angels."  
While they continued butting heads, Stiles was on his phone looking up lore on Slender Man with Isaac leaning over his shoulder and what they found didn't ease their minds. Exchanging a look, Isaac sighed and spoke to the arguing grown men,  
"He's telling the truth."  
The older men turned to look at Isaac and Stiles slid his phone across the table. Sam stopped it and looked it over while Stiles told everyone else what was on there,  
"Basically is just says that the symptoms that Liss has been showing all point to Slender sickness. The only things she hasn't done yet are, nose bleeds, vomit, diarrhea-"  
At that Lydia scrunched up her face,  
"Oh ew!"  
Allison retorted,  
"Be thankful its not you going through that."  
Stiles continued as is he wasn't interrupted, although he did throw the two girls a glare,  
"And massive paranoia, although the whole paranoia thing isn't too far away I think. Liss doesn't…cry."  
He looked to her brothers' for confirmation, Sam responded to the boy,  
"She isn't heartless, and you all know that. She may not cry every time she gets hurt in a fight, but that's only because she grew up with it, she's…used to it, expects it. She cries, she cried when her mother died, when our father died, when we died. But you're right about this factor Stiles, Valissa doesn't just cry, there needs to be a reason, and nightmares aren't one."  
Scott chimed in then,  
"Alright, so how do we kill this thing."  
Peter laughed dryly,  
"You can't."  
Derek growled lowly and Jackson spoke up finally,  
"What the hell do you mean we can't kill it?"  
"Exactly that pretty boy, it can't die. It always takes a victim, it prefers the one it chooses, and unfortunately it chose Valissa."  
Dean shook his head,  
"There is always a way to kill monsters, this isn't any different."  
A new voice spoke up,  
"I am afraid to inform you, but Peter is correct. Slender Man cannot die."  
Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, Castiel. Dean still didn't like that answer,  
"You mean you can't just light up the S.O.B and have it disintegrate like every other abomination out there?!"  
"No Dean, I cannot just 'light it up,'"  
Cas used air quotes,  
"It cannot die, not even by my hands."

Dean slammed his fist against the table so hard, the people sitting around it scooted back a few inches,  
"Damnit Cass! That doesn't help us!"  
"I'm sorry."

And with that Cas vanished. Those answers didn't sit well with anyone in the room, Sam spoke up with reassuring words,  
"Well figure this out. She isn't dying anytime soon."  
Erica huffed out a humorless laugh,  
"How do we kill something that can't die?"  
Lydia scoffed,  
"You got rid of the Kamina and that couldn't die, you found a way around it and that's what we'll do now."  
They all nodded and turned when Allison poised the next question,  
"Alright then, how do we find a way around it?"  
Stiles jumped from his chair, large smile plastered to his face,  
"Well the site said that it will kill her in the forest, so for now we keep her out of the forest until we do find a way to save her. This means we all need to keep an eye on her at all times, when she's asleep we'll need to keep an even more watchful eye on her. So we'll,"  
Pointing to the youngest members at this meeting,  
"Watch her during school, you guys,  
Pointing to her brothers',  
"Will watch her at home, and when you're away on hunting trips we'll all take shifts watching her at her house. Since Derek already spends nights with Lissa he ca-"  
Dean interrupted, voice laced with disbelief and anger

"What did you just say?!"  
"Before you so rudely interrupted, I said that Derek already spends nights with Valissa and he ca-"  
Dean interrupted once again,  
"What exactly does he mean by that?"  
His question was obviously meant for Derek, who pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,  
"Exactly what you think Dean. Nothing happens, you would have known, we just talk or sleep nothing more."  
Before Dean could respond, Stiles continued,  
"Derek will watch her at night, and on the nights when he doesn't go, one of you two will watch her and one of the wolves will stand outside the house. When she wants to go out, Allison, Lydia, and Erica will go shopping with her or to wherever she wants to go, unless she asks one of us guys. The main thing is to keep her body and mind away from the forest. I think that she now has a pull to go to the forest, so do what ever you can to distract her. For the wolves it shouldn't be that hard…"  
He ended his plan with a mumble but it caught Derek's attention,  
"What does that mean?"  
"She is a girl…a shirtless dude will distract her, especially ones that have six packs. Not that hard to figure out, right Allison?"  
Allison kept quiet but couldn't quite suppress the smile that found its way on her face, she gave him a small nod hoping Scott didn't see,  
"I did see that Allison."  
Erica came to her defense though,  
"Oh c'mon, like a shirtless girl wouldn't distract any of you? Relationship or not, you're gonna look, its reflex. And especially if the shirtless girl was one of us, Lissa included. She's hot, even when clothed guys still look at her as if she's naked, I would know, they look at me the same way."  
Allison gave the she-wolf a smile, which Erica happily returned, but Derek was scowling. Stiles clapped his hands together,  
"Okay so we have a plan, everyone break!"

No one moved, and instead stared at the pale boy as if he had grown another head, Stiles groaned,  
"Go home."  
The Winchesters shook their heads as they got up to leave, the two girls close behind after they gave their boyfriends a kiss, Stiles got to the door and looked to Scott who shook his head and nodded towards a still scowling Derek. Stiles understood and left.

After the werewolves heard the cars leave, it was silent, they looked to each other silently asking who was going to break the tension, so the task obviously fell to Scott. Cautiously he asked their Alpha,  
"What's wrong? We're going to save Lissa."  
Derek growled in response, his eyes cutting to Scott who took an involuntary step back. Boyd continued for him,  
"We aren't going to let anything happen to her, we all care for her."  
Again Derek just growled and Erica pieced it together just as Jackson spoke,  
"You are all idiots, it's not a case of worry for Lissa's safety."  
Isaac asked,  
"Then what is it."  
"Our big, bad Alpha is jealous."  
He ended with a chuckle, a glint in his eye and a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Derek. Erica rolled her eyes,  
"Pushing his buttons will do nothing for you jackass. And Derek, you have nothing to worry about. I don't even think Lissa notices how guys look at her, she seriously only has eyes for you, which I don't understand."  
Isaac snorted causing Erica to pin him with a glare,  
"_What?!_"

"You're the one who jumped on him and made out with him during training."  
"He asked for the unexpected, I was only giving him what he wanted."  
"I think you were far to willing to give him more then what he wanted."  
Erica growled,  
"Yes, I was attracted to him, every girl who looks at him is. But then he opened his big mouth, the few times he does, and that fixed the problem for me, I just don't know why it didn't work for Lissa."  
Derek growled again but instead of just glaring at the poor girl he answered,  
"She's my mate, that's why. She'll be attracted to me no matter my personality, which is different when I'm around her. Which is also why I'm overly protective of her and why I get jealous. We haven't fully mated yet, which means she can still leave me and not feel broken if she does because she is human…and even if we do fully mate, I will probably still act that way, her lifestyle makes it hard not to worry about the possibility of her untimely death."

Boyd perked up at Derek's answer, in fact everyone did,  
"We get mates?"  
"For a werewolf that's born, yes although we still have to find them and sometimes we don't. For a bitten werewolf, its rare but it is possible. Sometimes they don't even notice it, which is what I think is going on between Jackson and Lydia and Scott and Allison."  
Scott's face lit up,  
"Allison is my mate?"  
"I'm not sure, but its possible. I mean you don't listen to me or her father when we tell you to stay away from each other."  
"Why do you think Lydia is my mate?"  
"She is the one who helped cure you of the curse of the Kamina, again I'm not sure it's a rare occurrence but I've heard stories."

Jackson nodded understanding his logic. Isaac sat back, folded his arms across his chest, and looked at his Alpha with newfound respect,  
"So Valissa is your mate…wow. I guess I can see it."  
Derek raised an eyebrow at the young Beta telling him to continue,  
"Its just, you're very to yourself, quiet and quickly angered. Valissa is very much outgoing, loud, and usually a happy person unless you hurt someone she cares about or you're something she's hunting. You balance each other out, the ying to your yang, you're dark and she's light."  
"Yes, mates tend to be that for each other."  
Scott spoke up, far too enthusiastic for the Alpha's liking,  
"How do you fully mate?"  
"It's a serious matter Scott, never to be taken lightly. Its not very complicated but it is intimate. It's a stronger bond if she is a virgin, it means you're the only one to have had her and the only one that ever will. You need to have sex and when you both reach your climaxes, simultaneously which is easier to do when you're mates, you have to bite her in her neck or the area between her neck and shoulder. The thing is, it can't be forced, you both need consent to it. Obviously most male and female werewolves are more then willing to mate fully, it's the human females or males that are more cautious. The bond is unbreakable, and if one of the mated was to die, the other may not be too far behind, you literally can't live without your mate after the bond is made."

Scott nodded, his enthusiasm taken down a few notches from the serious tone in Derek's voice,  
"Does she know?"  
"No, but I think she figured it out, or figured it wasn't just a normal relationship."  
Peter spoke from behind him,  
"Uh Derek…it's a hunter dating a werewolf…nothing about that relationship will ever be normal. Especially not with your track record of hunter/werewolf relationships."  
The last part Peter slightly mumbled, but Derek heard it crystal clear causing his back to stiffen and his eyes to blaze red for a moment,  
"Yes Uncle, we've both realized that. Its just that with the mating, you're much more in tune with each other's emotions, you have the ability to calm them with just being near them, everything is more intense with a mate. She isn't stupid, she knows something is different with our relationship, she just doesn't know what."  
"You should probably tell her, girls really don't like secrets when it comes to a romantic relationship."  
"Yes Erica, I know. I just don't know how to tell her, and now with this thing and the Kamina, doesn't seem like now is the best time."  
"She'll take it just fine, its better to tell her sooner then later. This won't hurt the relationship unless you keep it hidden."  
With that she left, the other Betas trailing behind her, while Peter went to his room leaving Derek to think about…everything.

**A/N: **This chapter I'm iffy about...I realize that there are going to people who won't like what I wrote because of what the show is like but, I don't know I just thought it would be nice to put a reason behind why Derek acts the way he does around Valissa, because he acts kinda out of character...I'm sorry if its crap, but stick with me it gets better I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm going to be honest, this was one of my favorite chapters to write because the first half, I just really enjoyed it, it was so much fun to write that! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and tell me if you do :)

You know what's worse then waking up in a bed that's not yours and not knowing how you got there? Waking up in clothes that aren't yours, both of which were happening to Valissa. At least she knew whose bed and shirt she was in, Derek's, if the smell and dark colors weren't a big enough clue, the fact that this wasn't the first time she was in his bed or clothes was. She sat up and looked around his room, it never ceased to amaze her that his room was so neat, even for being third degree burned, and stocked with books. The floor scattered with literature and older bestiaries bound together by worn leather, pages wrinkled with age but filled with so much information it could burst your brain. He was working on the house, slowly but surely it was getting restored to it former beauty, his pack helping him. They needed a place to go to train, or sleep…with Isaac an orphan he usually spends his nights at Scott's, Stiles', Boyd's, or even her place, but when Derek's house is restored enough he'll live there permanently. Isaac mainly works on restoring the bedrooms because he wants – no needs - some stability in his hectic unstable life, knowing that Erica and Boyd will end up leaving their homes, if you could even call them that, and end up living with Derek too. Valissa knew that, although Derek would _never_ admit it out loud, he likes the idea of having a place filled with pack members again, to have family again.

She was almost tempted to just stay in his bed forever, his soft sheets were just so inviting that she never wanted to leave, but when she heard pots and pans clanking around downstairs she had to go investigate. So leaving her silky cocoon, her bare legs were instantly attacked by the cool air from lack of converge that his large shirt provided. She walked into his connected bathroom and almost screamed at the sight of her face, her make-up smeared and her hair looked like a bird had tried to nest in it. Sighing she washed off her make-up and ran her hands through her hair trying to get in under some control and when it finally looked like her normal hair, she left his room and went down the staircase. Derek was in the kitchen making food, which she thought was funny because he looked like those stupid "one of these things just doesn't belong here" puzzles, a big, muscular, intimidating man flipping eggs in a frying pan. Still the sight enchanted her, he was a natural in the kitchen and soon she was just staring at his shirtless muscular back from her spot against the wall, she didn't notice Peter creep up behind her until he spoke in her ear,

"Pictures tend to last longer."

Jumping slightly, she turned her head to look at him,

"You know, you could give someone a heart attack sneaking up behind them like that."

"I thought you Winchesters were supposed to be ever vigilant."

"We are, but we are allowed to be distracted, we are still _human_."

She may be with an Alpha but she still had her prejudices and attitude when it came to monsters, habits were hard to break. He hummed in agreement before he talked again,

"I also assume my nephew would behead me if I gave you a heart attack."

"You shouldn't assume things Peter, you only make an ass out of you and me."

"Your nephew can hear every word you two are saying. And your assumption would be correct."

Smirking she sauntered over to where Derek stood, and sat herself on the counter next to where he was working, swinging her feet in the air. Derek looked up from the food he was preparing and gave her a smile, Peter merely shook his head at the pair and left them so they could have some privacy retreating to his own room. She smiled brightly at him,  
"So, whatcha makin' Sourwolf?"  
"I thought I told you not to call me that."  
"Ah, but it's because you asked me not to that I am going to. So, Sourwolf, what's cookin' good lookin'?"  
He gave her a playful glare and only raised his eyebrow in response. Leaving her to her own devices she looked down, eggs, bacon, broccoli, cheese, not that hard to figure it out,  
"An omelet Wolfy?"  
"Is that bad?"

"I don't know, the werewolves I usually meet are snacking on a still-beating human heart, so seeing one eat an omelet is just too…clean and…not beating."  
He chuckled at her response,

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint."  
"Don't be, if you ate like that, I'd have to put you down mutt."  
She smiled at him and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth when he gave her a disapproving look and a shake of his head,  
"You wish hot shot."  
"You doubt my mad hunting skills?!"  
"I doubt the fact that you would actually be able pull the trigger when the gun was pointed at me."

"Depends on if I knew you, like now I'm sure I would hesitate, but if we found you over the body then I really don't think I would. Well…maybe to say that it would be such a shame to kill someone with a body like yours but, I think I would."  
He looked at her a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite name and a smirk on his face,  
"A body like mine?"  
She narrowed her eyes, not sure where he was going with this,  
"Yes."  
"And what does 'a body like mine' entail?"  
Ah, now she knew where he was going,  
"Oh you know, abs of steel, arms the size of tree trunks, rippling pectorals…the handsome face doesn't hurt either."  
He pursed his lips and nodded, moving himself to be in between her legs, he placed his hands on her bare thighs, lightly rubbing and never once losing eye contact,

"What about my handsome face?"  
"Your nice eyes."  
He smirked,  
"All the better to see you with, my dear"  
Her heart beat quickened,  
"Your ears are kinda big. though"  
"All the better to hear,"

His eyes quickly flickered to where her heart is,

"You with, my dear."

Ignoring her pounding heart, she straightened up and raised an eyebrow,  
"And my, what big teeth you have."  
"All the better to,"  
He gripped the underside of her knees and tugged her body flush against his,  
"Eat you with, my dear."  
With that, he nuzzled his face into her neck and bit the soft skin there, careful to not break the skin. She clutched on to his biceps, nails digging into the muscle and breathed out,  
"Promises, promises."

As his lips kissed her neck, nipped at her ear and pecked along her jaw line, his hands crept up over her thighs and slipped under his black shirt that covered her tiny body, moving slowly, too slowly for Valissa's liking. Her hands moved to tangle in his short, black locks and pulled his head closer to her neck. She threw her head back when he kissed a sensitive spot and let out a quiet moan. He trailed kisses up her neck and across her jaw, stopping just before he reached her lips, his own brushing against hers as he spoke,  
"Breakfast is ready."  
Then he moved away from her to get the cooked food. Piling it onto a plate, he turned to walk towards his room, he looked over his shoulder to call to her,  
"Can you bring up the drinks?"  
And he could have sworn he heard her growl which caused him to chuckle to himself.  
"He did that purposely."  
Peter spoke, striding past her to get his breakfast.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic."  
Before she could childishly stick her tongue out at him, Peter was already gone. She quickly hopped off the counter and grabbed the two mugs, one holding black coffee the other holding tea, and practically ran up the stairs. She handed Derek his coffee and took a seat facing him on his bed digging into her food.  
"Hey Derek?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Not that I don't love waking up in your _empty_ bed…but why am I in your bed?"  
His head snapped up at her question,  
"What do you mean?"  
"How did I get here?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"No…the last thing I remember is falling asleep in _my _room, after I basically broke down in front of Scott and Stiles."

"What night was that?"  
"Last night…"  
"No Liss, _what night_?"  
"Uhh Monday."  
"Liss, today is Friday."  
"No…today would be Tuesday…I told you that you needed a calendar."  
"Valissa, today is Friday, I swear to you. You came over last night panicking and saying that someone or something was in your house and no matter what you shot at it, it wouldn't die. You started to have a panic attack and when I said I would go over you practically screamed at me that I wasn't allowed to leave you or go over to your house. I've never heard anyone's heart beating so quickly, it scared me Lissa."  
She was silent, listening to him at the same time trying to remember anything from the past 3 days, she came up blank and only caused her to start getting a headache.  
"I don't remember any of that, I don't remember anything since I went to sleep on Monday night. Derek…what's happening to me?"  
"I'm going to get the pack over here okay? I think we figured it out, but we needed to figure out how to tell you. Lunch is over in about 20 minuets, so we'll finish up eating and after I'll clean up the kitchen and you can wash up and change… sound good?"  
She nodded but he knew that her mind wasn't in the same room anymore.  
"Think you could text them?"  
Again she nodded and after he handed her her cell phone she texted them saying to come over here by the end of lunch Derek needed to talk to them, they quickly responded with "yeses" although Jackson's was a snarky comment in the form of a yes. The two made small talk but it was strained. When they finished eating Derek, put on a shirt, took their plates and headed downstairs to start cleaning while Valissa headed to his dresser and opened her draw, pulling out some clean jeans and underwear, she then opened up one of his draws and picked out one of his dark grey shirts to wear. She heard the stomping of several feet enter the apartment and she smiled to herself, they may be werewolves but they weren't masters at the art of quiet footsteps. She laughed silently and walked into his bathroom, quickly closing the door she turned back around and let out a blood-curdling scream that had Derek taking the steps two at a time and attempting to burst through the bathroom door, the rest of the pack right behind him, but the door wouldn't budge. Her back was against the door, clothes discarded on the floor, heart pounding in her ear, eyes wide with fear, and breath shallow. The tall businessman was standing beside the shower, his faceless head turned in her direction, she swallowed thickly,  
"What do you want?"  
To her surprise her voice sounded strong, but the pride she had in herself vanished when she cringed away from the pale faceless man as he extended his long arm to brush his fingertips down her cheek, leaving an icy trail in its wake. She shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them again the man was gone. Throwing open the door she flew into Derek's arms, balling her fists around his shirt and burying her face into his chest letting his shirt catch her tears that were pushed out with her shut eyes. Quickly he grabbed her up and gently placed her on his bed, holding her closely. Through her erratic breathing she spoke,  
"He's in there…nightmares…no face…he's real…how…he found me…he's in the bathroom…oh God he's in the bathroom!"  
Derek looked to Boyd who just exited out of the bathroom, he shook his head, he found nothing but her clothes that dropped to the floor in her fear, he didn't even smell anything else. Gently, Derek spoke to her,  
"Lissa, there isn't anything in the bathroom."  
"He's in there, I saw him…I swear! He-he touched me!"  
Allison placed a hand on her shoulder causing the cowering girl to flinch,  
"We believe you, Liss."  
She scoffed, wiping the at the betraying tears harshly,  
"No you don't, you probably think I'm crazy…which is okay, 'cause I think I'm crazy too. Now I know how you felt Lydia, and God does it suck."  
Lydia only "hurmph"ed in response. Stiles sat down on the bed and looked his desperate friend in the eyes  
"No Lissa, we don't. We know what is doing this to you, and you're only showing the signs. Hallucinations, coughing up blood, nightmares, drawing the circle with an 'X' through it, its all signs for one monster."  
"What?"  
He scratched the back of his neck, not too sure how to answer that but he knew he had to,  
"Slender Man Lissa, the monster that's stalking you is Slender Man."


End file.
